


Our Secret

by Meef (007Meefferino)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Teen Romance, a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007Meefferino/pseuds/Meef
Summary: Goten, Trunks and Chris are friends by 5 years now, but Chris has a secret that the other two don't know.It's finally the day: Chris decided to reveal his secret.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on track!  
> I lost my other FF like somewhere in the house, so that's gone.  
> Here's a brand new fic.

‘Today I’ll tell them. I **must** tell them today! They **need** to know… I hid this for too long…’ Chris thought, staring at the ceiling. ‘Let’s get up and go to school’ He finally left the bed and prepared for school.

I moved in Satan City almost 5 years ago by now, I first lived in a city far away from here. I was very shy at the time, which was understandable, I mean, I just moved into a new city far away from my native one, I knew none.  
My 1st day of middle school wasn’t so bad: I entered the class and obviously no one knew me so it was kind of awkward. I sat down my desk and the lesson started, after the classic head count. When the math teacher read my name, she introduced me to the class and asked me the “questions for the new students”, you know, where are you from and stuff. No one greeted me with enthusiasm, I mean, I didn’t expect anything from anyone, but two kids were very excited and freed a desk next to them: They were Goten and Trunks.

 ‘Oh crap! It’s almost 8! I must run, or I’ll be late!’ I thought, running down the stairs. My house is a flax complex, I live at the 5th floor. I make my way on the main street, noisy as always.

I remember one time when Trunks and Goten defended me from bullies. I was the new guy so I was targeted a lot, but luckily my closest friends were there. They taught me the basics of the fight, just for self-defense. I couldn’t stand their power. I can’t even fly.

I was lost in my thoughts, till I heard a voice coming from the sky.  
“Hey there, Chris! How ya doin’?” It was Goten. I could recognize that voice in a thousand.  
“All fine, where’s Trunks? He isn’t late like always, is he?” I uttered.  
“I dunno, I should’ve texted him like a million times” Goten replied. “Wait, maybe he texted me back” We waited like 5 minutes, walking. “’See ya at school buds’ He said, let’s hope he doesn’t ditch school **again** ”.

Trunks was always late in the last few years, not that I know him that well but, he was always the 1st to enter at school when we were in middle school. But last year, he got flunked because he cut school for half of the year. His mom, Bulma, was furious and grounded him for the whole summer.  
On the way to school, me and Goten talked about a new game that was going to come out on a new gaming console, that Trunks obviously had. He’s the rich one, the one with the money.  
I have to admit I’m a little jealous of him. Both of them are handsome and athletic. Trunks is smarter, Goten is the funniest of the two. I am in the middle: not too athletic, but smarter than both of them. I consider myself as the luckiest person when I’m with them.

Finally we arrived at school.  
“Hi Chris, Hi dumbass. Whats up?” Trunks said, huffing heavily.  
“Dude, C’mon! I tried to phone you three times!” Goten pouted.  
“Yeah, yeah, cut it short” Trunks said, peevishly. We entered in the class and sat down our desks.

In the launch break, as always, we settle down to our spot in the park next to the school, with a bunch of Trunks’ friends. I didn’t mind them as much really. Actually, I hated them a bit.  
I sign Goten to look at his phone.  
Chris: _So, I have to talk with you and Trunks in private, now._  
Goten: _Now?! Cant you w8 till we’re done eating?_  
Chris: _k, but hurry up, ok?_  
Goten: _y cant you just tell us already?_  
Chris: _pls! promise me that u’ll just come there!_ I sign him a tree not too far away from our table.  
Goten: _‘kay I’ll tell Trunks. But you owe me._  
Chris: _C’mon! dont do this to me_  
Goten: _U OWE ME OK?_  
Chris: _Fine. See ya “there”_  
Goten: _‘kay you dummy._  
Chris: _Dont fuck up this time._  
Goten: _trust me, I wont :)._  
I finish my food very fast. I am the fastest one after Goten when it comes to eating, but I usually goof off, making jokes left and right. But not today. I give a quick gaze at Goten: **he’s smiling**.  
That beautiful smile. Goten usually screws up when it comes to do things like lie for something or like ditch school. But when he smiled like that, nothing **never** went wrong. I trusted him.

  
I go under that tree, after 5 minutes I see Trunks and Goten walking towards me. I am sitting down with my knees at the height of my chest, I look up and Trunks just leans his hand against the tree, looking down at me. I turn around and I see Goten in his classic sitting position, cross-legged.

  
“So, what’s so important you have to tell us?” Trunks asked.  
“You promise me you won’t freak out?” I ask in response, with a quivering voice.  
“Why would we?” Goten uttered.  
“Ok… So…” I quivered, I didn’t know how to say it.  
“Spit it out already!” Trunks nearly shouted that.  
“I am gay.” Finally I said it. There it is, the end of our friendship.  
“Wait, you thought we’d be shocked by that?” Trunks said. ‘What? They… don’t hate me?’  
“There’s something we have to tell you too, Chris.” Goten said. He had that smile. The one that I always trusted.  
“So, we’re actually bisexual and we’re a couple. None knows this apart from: My mom, Goten’s dad and, now, you.”  
“Wow, shit guys. I didn’t expect that you.. like…” I felt weird, but happy that this turned out fine.  
“We could be a three-couple? How ‘bout that?” Goten chirped.  
“Is that a thing?” Trunks said, turning over to Goten, staring him in the eyes.  
“No, but we could make it a thing!” Goten said, smiling.

_“It’s settled. That’ll be **our secret** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
